The Sad Truth About The Stoll Brothers
by Kennytheshark
Summary: Things go funny when Connor and Travis have a nice chat. One Shot


**This is a one-shot. If you want to read one of my long stories, go to A Heart of Death. Enjoy!**

The Sad Truth About The Stoll Brothers

Travis: Hello everyone! Travis here and ready to talk!

Connor: So am I!

Travis: Hey ,Connor!

Connor: Yeah?

Travis: Remember the time we tricked Percy into thinking his toothpaste was his gel?

Connor: Are you kidding? That was unforgettable!

Travis: Yeah, besides the fact that we ended up in the middle of the lake.

Connor: No kidding. I don't see why he was so angry about it. It gave his hair a minty look.

Travis: I wonder if his hair will ever stop smelling of toothpaste.

Connor: Well, maybe if he brushes it twice a day.

Travis: And makes sure he uses dental floss to go between his hair!

Connor: Ha! Ha! Ha! That's a good one. We should tell him that.

Travis: Are you kidding? He'll make us go down a waterfall and when we bob back up, he'll just make us do it again.

Connor: Yeesh! Can't you see I'm joking?

Travis: To be truthful, must people can't.

Connor: Isn't that the beauty of it?

Travis: It sure is.

Connor: ….

Travis: ….

Connor: What'd you want to do?

Travis: I don't know.

Connor: Wait! I got it! Why don't we recall all the pranks we did recently.

Travis: Good idea! Hmm, let's see. Oh yeah, there was the time when we put the whoopee-cushion under Annabeth.

Connor: That was awesome! She was as red all over. And she was next to Percy.

Travis: Afterwards, she wasn't red with embarrassment.

Connor: You got that right. When she was embarrassed, she was the color of a tomato. When she was angry at us, she was the color of a pepper.

Travis: And boy did it sting when she found out we were the culprits.

Connor: What else did we do?

Travis: Well, we did put some mice inside the Aphrodite Cabin.

Connor: Oh yeah, everybody was screaming like it was the end of the world.

Travis: And of course in the end, they found out.

Connor: I don't know how everybody knows.

Travis: Maybe it's because we're the ones who usually do that kind of stuff.

Connor: Uh, hmm, you're right. Maybe we should cut off pranking for a while.

Travis: Are you crazy or something?

Connor: Seriously! Can't you see I'm joking!

Travis: No, I can't.

Connor: Hmm, that could come in handy.

Travis: You've been using that thing every time you play a prank.

Connor: Oh yeah! Sometimes I wonder how brilliant I am!

Travis: Yup ,my comrade, we are indeed.

Connor: Hey, I didn't say you too.

Travis: Are you kidding? I'm the one with all the ideas!

Connor: And I'm the one who puts them to action.

Travis: Okay let's stop. Why don't we change the topic like trying to find something funny about a person.

Connor: Okay.

Travis: Let's start with Percy.

Connor: Hmm, well he does have raven-black hair.

Travis: Ha! Ha! Imagine a raven on Percy's head.

Connor: Hmm, we could do that for a prank.

Travis: Perfect! I'll ask a satyr to smuggle in a raven of the finest quality.

Connor: I was joking!

Travis: Now for Annabeth. She's so smart that I bet she sleeps with an encyclopedia under her head.

Connor: No way, she sleeps on a mattress filled with textbooks.

Travis and Connor: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Travis: What about Clarisse?

Connor: She so bad that I bet that every day she looks at the mirror and glare at herself to feel worse.

Travis: Ha! Ha! Ha! Maybe we should get her a mirror for her birthday!

Connor: How about Jason?

Travis: Since he's a Roman Demigod, I'll buy him a toga that makes him trip for every step.

Connor: Make sure you don't forget to put the toga under his head or he might not be able to see.

Travis: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Connor: What about Piper?

Travis: She so in love with Jason that we should send Jason a mushy card saying that Piper wrote it.

Connor: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Travis: What about Leo?

Connor: You know how he can pull mints out of his magic tool belt?

Travis: Yeah.

Connor: Maybe we should give him a tool belt that gives him toothpaste instead.

Travis: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Not knowing that Nico was recording all of this on a video camera, the Stoll brother continued their banter. The question is, "What happened afterwards when everyone found out." Well, let's just say that the Stoll Brothers didn't make another practical prank for a few months. What made them do this is for you to imagine. Just remember, the Stoll brothers are the Kings of Pranks and they will strike again, eventually.

**Apparently, the Stoll brothers are in trouble. Please review!**


End file.
